Elliot In Twilight
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Edward's best one and only human friend Elliot has been in love with him since the first time they met. But when Edward's singer Bella Swan comes into the picture will her chances of loving Edward be ruined?. Or will it just make them stronger...
1. Elliot In Twilight

"Wait, so why is everybody making such a big fuss over the new girl..."

Jasper shrugged, "small town...word travels fast".

Alice leant her head on Jasper, "I saw her this morning she's really pretty!".

Rosalie scoffed, "she's human Alice, calling her pretty is like calling a gorilla gorgeous."

Harsh.

Emmet put his arm around Rosalie.

"Be nice Rosie-Posie" he said winking at her.

Rosalie glared at him then went back to her magazine.

Something wrong Edward? I thought looking at him.

He shook his head stabbing his pizza with a spork.

Damnit Edward, what did the pizza ever do to you!.

Edward smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Edward...please! you know I love pizza, don't waste it!" I snapped, reaching over Alice and Jasper grabbing his plate.

It's okay little pizza, you're safe now dwaddy's here.  
Now I know what you're thinking, why didn't I just get my own pizza if I wanted it so badly then?.

Well that's easy...one word DIET.

I got a damn Ceaser Salad so that I could at least lose some weight for the fashion show next month, the camera adds at least two pound on then you're actual weight.  
Fork's Washington holds this sort of Fashion show during fall for the high schooler's.

Sort of like a cotillion or something like that.  
And I, being the awesome fashion designer that I am.  
Gets to host it.

Oh yeah, and by the way! my name is Elliot, but people call me Elle NOT Ellie the only person I'll let call me that is Edward, and not even he does it often.

Oh I almost forgot. I know ALL about the Cullen's and their 'Vampirness' .

I found out at the beginning of the school year.

I had decided to skip third period and go to the forest, for some peacefulness.

It was a bright sunny day, and I just hate running the track when the sun is out.

And that's when I saw them. The Cullen's...I wasn't scared really, to see them drenched in blood, their eyes glowing, the shades of red drenched on their chins made their skin seem even more pale.

And God...it was beautiful.  
But when they found out I had seen them they weren't to pleased, I thought I was gonna die...and I probably would of too! if it weren't for Carlisle and Edward believing I wouldn't tell anybody.

Anyways, since then we've all been friends.  
Except for me and Rosalie of course, were more like bitch friends. We can't stand each other unless were bitching about the same thing.

"That's Edward Cullen, I know what you're thinking, but don't!. he doesn't date anybody apparently nobody is good for him".

Jessica said escorting the new girl past our table.  
Edward gave a slight chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "you'd think such a small girl wouldn't have such a big mouth on her" I said taking a bite out of MY pizza.

Yum... The bell rung and reluctantly I left the Cullen's to go to class.

"Be careful in Biology Edward" Alice warned walking down the opposite hall.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

I only own my oc Elliot.

I deleted the first story to change his name eehhehe ^^;


	2. Meet Me, Bella Swan

Bella Pov:

"Come on Bella, you can sit with me!" she said dragging me along the cafeteria.

I blushed, oh no! why is everybody making such a big deal over me!.  
Before I knew it I had blanked out...staring into space.

"Oh, so I see they've caught you're attention, I guess it wouldn't be long since they did".

I blinked at her a few times then followed her gaze.

_What'd she talking about?_

_Oh my god, wow they are beautiful!._

"The short one, with the black hair that's Alice, she's like really weird. The blond guy's Jasper, he's emo or something, then there's Rosalie she always has that death stare, the muscle head is Emmet...and the youngest".

Jessica winked at me, "the youngest is Edward, I know what you're thinking, but don't!. he doesn't date anybody apparently nobody is good for him".

I blushed as she raised her voice a little, making sure that they heard.  
We walked past them than sat two table across from their tabel.

"Edward...please! you know I love pizza, don't waste it!".

I turned around just in time to see a girl I hadn't noticed before sitting at the end of the table.

She had honey brown hair past her shoulders and bangs that stuck up in places and big almond brown eyes.

I nudged Jessica, "who's that girl?".

Jessica looked behind me then rolled her eyes, "Ohh, her".

"That's Elliot, I know total dude name right" she took a bite of her salad then swalloed.

"well anyways she was a total loner, like nobody hung out with her. Then one day she started eating lunch with the Cullen's, I went and asked her about it and she totally just blew me off, what a bitch right!".

She took a swig of her Diet Coke then continued, "anyways, turns out her dad works at some designer company and her family's filthy rich that's the only way she got the Hosting job at the Fall Cotillion".

I cleared my throat, "the Fall what-a"?.

Everyone at the table froze.

"The Fall Cotillion, is this fashion show all the girls go to" Mike said boredly.

Angela put a hand in front of Mike's face, "ignore him. The Fall cotillion's really fun!. Even if you don't have a date".

Mike moved her hand away, "unless if you need a date Bella!, then I'm you're guy :D".

A few awkward glanced later the bell had rung and it was time for class.  
I checked my slip, time for Biology...


	3. Tardy

**Elliot Pov:**

I sighed and started walking to class passing by the new girl Bella,

I turned around and watched her go into Biology class.

_I don't see anything special._

Huh, that's Edward's class too though...is that what Alice meant about the 'be careful in Biology' warning with that creepy Darth Vadery voice she uses when she 'fore-sees' the future.

Huh. whatever...I headed to my class, entering in the door just seconds before the bell rang.

"Ms. Packerson-".

I straighted my back and held a hand up, "nope I got in here right when the bell rang" I said cutting Mr. Flore off.

Mr. Flore is _always_ trying to get me in trouble for something, I don't know why he hates me so much, I mean nocking his hairpiece off the first day of school was a total accident!.

It's not my fault!, the dude had a freaking bee on his head!, what else was I supposed to do? let it sting him.

...Probably should'a.

But that's all water under the bridge now...at least I hope.

"Ms. Packerson, school policy states that you are only 'not' tarty if you're in you're seat when the bell rings"

I shrugged, "so..."

"**You **weren't in you're seat" he hissed glowering at me.

I grimanced "a simple misunderstanding Mr. Flore. doesn't it count that i'm here, prepared and ready to learn?" I tried to put on the sweetest face I could muster.

Mr. Flore pulled a chart out then grinned

"that's two tarty's this week Elliot Packerson, that's a phone call to you're dadl".

I grimanced, "Mr. Flore, I really don't think that's such a good idea, it's best not to bug him during work hours...".

Mr. Flore ignored me then dialed in the number.

The class suddenly became quiet, as if ready to listen to some oh-so life changing news.

Brriiiinnngg

Briiiinnnnng

Briiinnnngg

Briiing- 'Click'.

"Hello"? a female voice said answering the phone.

"Yes I'm calling on behalf of you're daughter Elliot Packerson this is her second time being TARTY to MY CLASS".

"Umm...I'm Mr. Packerson's secretary do you wish to leave a message?".

Mr. Flore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Just tell Mr. Packerson that I'm SURE i'll be calling again shortly".

He said this staring straight at me...awh hell, haterz they be hati'n.

What'ch'ya gonna do about...


	4. Biology

Bella Pov:

Okay this guy is freaking me out right now, I mean do I smell or something?.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and instantly regretted it.

Oh myGod...did I do something wrong?, I mean I just met him and he looks already as though he wants to kill me.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG

Oh thank God!.

I dashed out of that class room like no tomorrow, and so did he.

Edward Cullen, the abnormally gorgeous Adonis officially hates me.

Either that or he's constipated...ew..gross.

Alice Pov:

We were all prepared and ready in the parking lot, Jasper was calming us all down, but with all of our nerves combined it really didn't help.

I heard footsteps then looked to up.

I rolling my eyes, Elle was walking toward the forest at the back of the school, probably skipping P.E again or whatever.

I don't know how many times we've warned her not to go in there alone.  
And why skip P.E?, it's just exercising.

"Alice, you sure Edward's going to attack this girl"?. 

I told you Emmet!, the future always changes, but the last vision I saw was of him...killing her".

That shut him up...sheesh leave it to Emmet to be the loud mouth.

"He's coming" Rosalie said filing her nails.

Edward walked toward us in a hurry, his eyes were black and even though he still maintained his human nature it didn't stop him from looking any more feral.

"Edward what happened"? I asked immediately.

He leaned his head against the roof of the car, a low growl emanating from him.

"I just...I couldn't handle it, her blood smelled..." he groaned pausing.

"Her blood smelt so good...I...I just oh god what the hell is that smell"? he asked, his nostrils flaring.

Emmet groaned, "EEW I stepped in crap!".

Jasper snickered and so did the rest of us...except Rosalie, she was disgusted, she scooted away from him, obviously annoyed.

"Eww, Emmet you're not touching me for a week!".

Emmet's jaw dropped, "but it's on my shoe Rosie!, it's not my fault, like who lets their dog crap on a school campus...really!".

Edward started laughing the black of his irises dimming.  
He still needed to hunt though.

Edward sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't kill anyone".

Jasper put his hand up, "I'm with you there!".

Everyone nodded, including me.  
I did NOT feel like moving again I liked it here.

Edward looked around, "wheres Ellie, she'll probably want to know whats going on"?

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "why it's none of HER buisiness"?.

I scowled at her then looked at Edward.

Damn he's tall...I feel so tiny now ):.

Edward grinned reading my thoughts.

"I'll fill Elle in later Edward, right now we should take you out hunting first before you're around her".

"But Elliot went into the forest!" Jasper objected.

Edward pursed his lips, "again!, how many times do I have to tell her!".

"It's fine Edward I'll just text her to steer clear".

Edward sighed unsatisfied. "Fine".

* * *

Alrighty Yay!, next chappy :3. Rate and REVIEW tell meh what ya think ^^, Reviews are read, loved, and treasured.

Elliot: isn't that kind of creepy...loving reviews and what not...

Me:... shut up you're life is in mah hands BWAHA

Elliot:...pfft crazy.


	5. PE

Edward Pov:

We were all finished with hunting, sitting on the couch having a family meeting.

"Feet off the table Emmet"

Emmet groaned and removed his feet, Carlisle smiled at Esme, she gave him a wink.

ahhh, I love her so much.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes reading minds just isn't that great.

"Alright so Edward, how do you think we should handle this...fiasco" Carlisle asked sitting up in his chair.

"Well I-"

"A TEXT MESSEGE?".

Elliot swung open the front door, her eyes glowing with a ridiculous bed head.

Alice's eyes widened, "Elliot?".

Elliot huffed, "now I don't know about you Alice, but if a friends in trouble I'd rather not know about it by a TEXT".

Alice opened her mouth but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Elliot, with all due respect I understand how you must be feeling about being told last minute".

He paused and watched her reaction.

"But...I don't think it's best if Edward has human blood arond him for a while, I'm sure you understand".

I straightened up, my day getting brighter already,

"No it's all right Carlisle she can stay In fact I'd rather it be that way".

I felt everyone's eyes on me, Carlisle nodded.

Elliot smiled and sat down on the couch next to me, pulling her satchel off over her head.

I sighed and started my story.

Elliot Pov:

I cannot believe it.

I mean yeah I heard Edward's story about how he couldn't satnd how powerful this new chick's blood was.

But...they way he said it this time was almost like he was in love with her.  
I grimanced as Edward finished up his story with a dazed expression on his face.

Esme sighed, "what do you think we should do about this"? she asked out to everybody.

Rosalie huffed moving away from Emmet, "I SO do not want to move again!".

Alice clasped Jasper's hand, "I think it should be Edwards decision".  
Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Move? who's talking about moving?.

I looked at Edward, suddenly panicking, I calmed myself.  
I couldn't let Jasper feel my uneasiness or let Edward here my thoughts.

It suddenly felt like the world was closing in on me.

"I think maybe you should go up to Alaska for awhile Edward!" I blurted out suddenly.

My outburst made everyone jump.

All this time, I feel like i'm more apart of their family then mine! how can I let them just move away...and all because of that stupid new girl Bella.

"I mean like, you have friends up there in Alaska right Edward?, maybe you could stay with them for awhile get you're thoughts together".

Bella, Bella Swan! she hasn't even been here more than a day and already shes taking everything out from under me!.

"And then when you're all ready you can come back and be...replenished. maybe you'll be able to widstand her like you do me"?.

Who was I kidding, It's not like Edward or ANY of his family (Make that our family) have ever tried to drink MY blood before come to think of it, I'm not ANYBODY'S 'singer.

Im more of a 'blood' turnoff.

Eward pursed his lips, "I actually think that that is a good idea".

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.  
Was it really this easy after all?.

Alice smiled, "yeah! that's totally a great Idea!, and when you come back maybe you can start a conversation with this girl!, be nice to her. Understand her".

Esme clasped her hands, "wonderful!".

Edward smiled, "thanks Elliot!, so much. You need a ride home"?.

No, it wasn't that easy, within the thirty minutes Bella Swan had been even NEAR Edward Cullen, she had taken him away from me without even realising it!.

I licked my lips, suddenly thirsty, "You know what?, I think I'll walk".

I stood up, suddenly a little to quickly, I felt weasy.

Was it hot in here?

Edward looked at me, "is it?, I wouldn't notice" Edward smiled.

I flinched at one of his 'vampire' jokes.

"It's okay I need the walk, glad I could help...see you all...later".

I ran out the door, the cold wind blowing past my face, I hated running but this...this felt more like a life or death running type thing, like if I slowed down everything would catch up.

I grimanced, oh hellz know would I let that happen, I picked up my pace, a lunatic smile across my face.  
Bella Swan you are no match to me.

I took in a breath jumping over a protruding tree root.  
Edward M. Cullen, I love you and I wont let her take that away from me.


	6. The Jacobs family dun dun dun dun

YAY the next chappy of Elliot In Twilight :D.

I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES  
I don't own any designer brands, ect, ect.

Hope u like it ppl RATE AND REVIEW -hint-hint-nudge-nudge

* * *

"You're late".

I looked at my dad's tapping black shoes, and looked upwards letting my gaze fall on his face.

"Sorry bout that dad I-"

He gave me an angry glare that reminded me of somebody who just got bird carp on their thirty thousand dollar car.

The hell is his problem?.

"Who did I tell you was coming over today, HMM?".

I paused for a second...

"Is it Zac Effron?".

"Don't be a smart ass".

"Fine. Dad, who?".

He sighed, "the Jacob's family are here for dinner tonight, and I needed you to make a good impression on them but you're LATE. Go show their kid around while I talk business with his parents".

"..."

"..."

"...Fine."

He turned around and I stuck my tounge out at him.  
Dumbass.

He SO did not tell me about this, I would of remembered!. I ran up stairs and went into my room, I jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL?".

I heard the chit-chat down stairs pause for a minute then continue.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom".

He had sandy blond hair and and thick rimmed black DKNY glasess that covered his blue eyes,

he had sun kissed skin and designer jeans, topped with a red polo shirt. Okay, maybe it was Zac Effron, but whoever it was I didn't like the way he was staring at me.

"Yeah well this isn't it," I paused for a second and crossed my arms, "obviously".

He looked at me up and down as if sizing me up

"Hmm..." he shrugged then turned around and started looking through my sketchbook.

"Umm, excuse me, but that's my PRIVATE property, and what the hell does, 'hmm' mean! and who are you?".

He looked through the sketchbook and stopped on a picture, "who's that guy, is he you're boyfriend?".

He lifted up my sketchbook and showed me the picture of Edward I had drawn.  
I felt my face heat up,

"NO. And I asked you a question!".

"That's good, I don't like competition;)".

Was this kid slow or something?.

"Oh yeah, my name's Simon. Simon Jacobs" he gave me a smile that made blond-haired morons melt.  
Good thing I'm not one.

"And that 'hmm' was just an observation".

I glared at him, "observation about what?".

"Well, you could grow a few more inches in height, boobs are okay, I'm guessing a...21 B?".

I gaped at him, "what the fuc-"

"Simon darling! it's time to leave sweet heart!".

"Coming!".

He winked at me as he left, and it took me all the strength I could muster not to reach out and drop kick his ass right there.

Stupid rich people.  
I slammed my door making sure to lock it. I walked into my bathroom that was big enough for ten people and made my way to my Jacuzzi tub.

-Time Cut-

I brushed my teeth, put my Paul Frank pajamas on and sat down on my bed, I reached over and flipped through my sketch book.

I froze.

Edward's picture was gone and in return was an autographed picture of _Him _with his NUMBER ON IT.

I fumed and grabbed the phone next to me, dialing in his number.

_Bass down low, b-b-b-bass down low, I like my beats fast and my Bass down low._

I grimanced at the cheesy ring tone.

"Hello?"

"The picture. I want it back. Now".

He chuckled on the line, "but don't you see, I replaced it with something better".

"...Okay look air head, I _know_ you're type, I _eat_ you're type for breakfast! so just bring back the picture and nobody gets hurt.

"What's so great about that picture anyways?, he's not even you're boyfriend or anything right?...or am I wrong".

I fumed, "look cheese cake! that picture is very special to me okay?, it doesn't matter who it is!".

There was a pause on the end of the line.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to be staying around Forks for awhile, so how about tomorrow at school, I bring it to you then".

"Wait..what?"

"School it is, by Ellie-girl".

'click'.

...Damn rich people.


	7. My heads about to blow

When I made it to school I waited like an ass in the parking lot all the way until the bell rang, I was fuming, this guy brakes into my room!  
Then STEALS from me! the least he could do is show...

I froze, one foot in my class and one foot out.

"Elliot, care to join us? we have a new student as you can see".

Oh how the world loves to screw me over.  
I sighed, better get on with it.

I brought both feet in through the door and glared at him, side-stepping past him and to my table I sat down and banged my head on the table.

"Hello, my name is Simon Jacobs, I like music, my friends, traveling, and recently", he glanced my way, "I've gotten into art".

Life...blows.

Bella Pov:

I frowned as I entered my classroom and saw the seat next to mine empty.  
...Where was Edward.

Oh crap what if I pissed him off without knowing it!...shit...I just had to piss of the cutest boy in sch-

"Miss Swan, take a seat now please".  
"Oh-oh yah, of course".

* * *

Srry its so short but R&R PPL THX FOR THE REVIEWS 3


End file.
